


【火黑/青黑】Regret

by IdonotexistbutIdoinyourmind



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdonotexistbutIdoinyourmind/pseuds/IdonotexistbutIdoinyourmind
Summary: 一个初恋故事
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 10





	【火黑/青黑】Regret

part 1

黑子正在用pad看一支乐队演奏的MV。

现场选择了街头外景，机位固定在马路对面，乐队则立于人群熙攘的街道一角。

视频拍摄的这天显然是个晴朗的夏日，在高楼林立的缝隙里能看到蓝色的天空，即使加了淡淡的粉蓝色主调的滤镜，视频之外的观众也能感受到太阳灼热的光线。

他们演奏了一首黑子没有听过的歌，甚至是一首不属于这支乐队风格的另类摇滚。

后来黑子才知道他们是翻唱了一首dream pop。

视频快结束时，旋律的尾调像硬生生被人扯出了耳朵，画面忽而出现老旧电视机卡顿的特效，拍摄的人不经意地晃动镜头，接着从视频外的几个方向抛撒过来金色的塑料碎片，在烈日光束的映射下异常耀眼。

在一阵喧闹和嘈杂中，四个人脱掉外套，扬手丢到身后。镜头穿过行人和马路，聚焦到他们白色衬衫下的印花T恤，黑子认出那是滚石乐队96年的专辑“let it bleed”的封面，“Happy University”的字样用鲜红色的颜料歪歪扭扭地写在图片的两旁。

耳机被一只手从身后摘掉，柔软的大床承受两个人的重量深深地陷了下去。黑子翘起小腿去踢那个趴在自己背上的人，身上那人却不由他胡乱扑腾。他被人贴着耳朵呼吸，清凉的沐浴液味道芬香扑鼻。

pad被抽走搁到了一旁，那人问他在看什么。

黑子没有回答。他用胳膊肘撑起上身，扭过头来迎接亲吻。那人抬起一只大手去抚摸他的头发，另一只则探索着他细嫩的胸前。

pad播放的视频还在继续，视频里夸张的面部表情无声地叫嚣着什么。

视频里只有一个人我们看不到表情。

这个亲吻未免太深太长了。黑子心不在焉的思绪被那人强硬地给吸吮了回来，他有点换不过气，小幅度地要向后躲，却被那只大手牢牢地按住了。

呼吸声开始沉重，那人给他腰下垫了枕头，从后颈吻到腰背，手指摩挲着他抬起的曲线。

那人早就硬了，火热地抵在他的臀间，没等他缓过神来，就一冲到底。

那人温柔地叫他“阿哲”，动作却强硬得很。黑子被彻底拉回了思绪，小声骂他为什么这么急。

他们换了很多姿势，到最后黑子完全没了生气。

黑子偏头瘫倒在那人身下，某处还在被没有疲软的东西有力地来回挺进。他不知道自己是不是哭了。

青峰舔他湿漉漉的眼角，摸到他全身都被汗打湿，心疼了起来，下床接了一杯水喂给他喝。

黑子被青峰环拥着，入睡之前，抬起脸对他说：“我想去洛杉矶，去看一场演出。”

青峰“嗯”了一声，伸手去关灯，他边吻边答应他会尽快忙完手头的事情。

黑子记起来，这支乐队叫Beat on Fire。

part 2

演出刚好在他的画展结束之后。

画展连着几天开放，黑子每天早上都会从梦中惊醒，他空荡荡的双手触碰不到任何温热的东西，他想知道青峰走之前有没有偷偷吻他额头。

他承认自己有压力，但是他仍旧会穿着最修身挺拔的礼服，竭力稳住双脚在展室同各方名流笑语攀谈。

直到有人会有一句没一句地提到画展的赞助商，他才开始庆幸青峰没空和他一起出席画展，否则他卖出去的可能就不是画了。

青峰连庆功宴都没来，在电话里听不清他那边背景声说的是什么语言，只能听到青峰最后向他道歉：

“阿哲，我可能没法陪你去洛杉矶了。”

黑子无声挂断。他那天赌气般地接过所有祝贺的酒杯，把自己灌了个透顶。被送回那个昏暗的家时，他险些掏不出钥匙。

倒在卧室床边睡了一夜，他顾不上疼得要炸掉的脑袋，爬起来收拾行李。在抽屉里找护照时，却只摸到他自己的。

在飞机上黑子又昏沉地睡了过去，落地后只觉海风吹得自己轻轻扬扬。

他等来了接他的车。那人是青峰在加州合作方的司机，一路上用英日混杂的语言磕磕绊绊地跟黑子闲聊，黑子看出来这人很想用日语和自己聊天，所以也就没挑明自己是能用英语交流的。

下车后，他在青峰订的酒店的大厅里坐了许久，他不知道自己在等什么。大堂柜台的人走过来问他需不需要帮助，他的脸色苍白得像怪物，如果摘下墨镜，那双通红无光的眼睛还可能会把人家吓到。

他摆摆手，用日语说了什么，立马又反应过来，用英语礼貌地表示不想被打扰。走之前他去退酒店的房间，发现预定的名字和电话号码填的是他自己的。

如果下一步，在手机上把男朋友拉进黑名单，他黑子哲也就是自由身了，他这样想着。

他掐着时间打车去了演出的livehouse，这家音乐中心开在郊外，能看到不远处的好莱坞牌子。

检票的工作人员看他这样一副东方面孔，拖着个大行李箱，十分警觉地要求对他和行李安检。他耸耸肩膀，乖乖接受了多方位的扫描和搜身，他想，不管怎么样他都比这里任何一个人要无害得多。

一个金发高挑的女人告诉他行李箱需要暂时扣留在前台，他说，随你们便。

就这样拖了很久才进到现场，他本来买了二楼贵宾票，过去才发现被隔壁桌的人占去了青峰的座位。黑子上前去理论，那人却不讲道理。听罢，他抛下一个鄙夷的眼神，无视身后尖锐的口哨声回到了楼下。

只是再想挤进前排就不那么容易了，他个子不高，在这种需要全程站着嗨的现场没法看清舞台。他默默地在人群边缘徘徊，但也只能勉强看到鼓手的位置。

不过这对他来说足够了。

时间一到，白色的室内灯忽然熄灭。

part 3

悉悉索索的声音在人群中回响，调试设备的贝斯声从黑暗的舞台传来，此刻黑子只觉冷气开得太足了。

黑子会来看这场演出并不是一时兴起，这支乐队起初是几个高中生组成的，如今高中生变成了大学生，他们一边活跃在线下的音乐节一边继续念书。黑子是他们最早的一批粉丝，只是最近一两年没有怎么关注他们。那天乐队YouTube的官方账号私信他演唱会的消息，他才记起自己还曾为这支乐队痴迷过。

最令他无法忘却的，是乐队的鼓手。在他记忆里，鼓手从不露脸，有时是戴一个超大的墨镜，镜片上会贴着破碎的火焰图案；有时是套一个牛皮纸袋子，剪出两只眼睛的轮廓，在纸袋子的窟窿下画两条红色的泪痕。

黑子会被鼓手吸引，不是因为他怪异的打扮，而是因为他手中的鼓槌。

如果心脏是一个小鼓的话，黑子由衷希望那双鼓槌能敲在他心脏上。

他在心里猜测着今晚鼓手会怎样遮住自己的脸，又不会把遮挡物甩出去。舞台亮了起来，红色的灯光洒在现场每一个人的身上，他眯起眼睛寻找那个身影，却在一瞬间停住了呼吸。

鼓手的脸没有任何遮挡。

不得不说，那张脸有点凶，但如果和他对视，会发现他眼睛里闪着柔和的光芒；他没有欧美人的棱角，俨然是东方国家特有的饱满，但却完全不失英隽。

楼上的人在起哄，不知谁喊了一声“Taiga”，发音十分标准，但很快就被更高的声音盖过了，现场所有人不约而同喊的是“Tiger”——这个鼓手的称号。一时间欢呼声和焦点都集中到了那位鼓手身上，直到主唱打了个响指，开麦镇住了现场的热情，演出才正式开始。

黑子在嘴里品味着“Taiga”这个听起来不像是英文名字的音节。震耳的音乐有节奏地敲打鼓膜，演奏又回到了乐队最开始的风格。

直到Encore结束黑子都没有再听到那天视频里的歌。

Encore的表演是drum独奏，少了面部累赘的鼓手能更好地宣泄情绪，带动气氛。但他却觉得鼓手有东方人内敛的气质，即便那首独奏点燃了整个现场。

出乎意料的是，演出结束后的粉丝福利刚好不好被抛到了他的手里，是那天视频里的T恤，上面有乐队成员的签名。

他一脸茫然地被簇拥到舞台上与乐队合影，努力扯出微笑接受了四面八方投来的羡慕的目光。

他终于累极了。

拿回自己的行李箱没花太大的力气，工作人员对他的态度也好了很多。

他走出大门，在不远处的停车场寻了个没人的地方，看着手机上青峰打来的十几通电话，过了很久才摁响了通话键。

在嘟嘟声中他开始怀念起青峰向他告白的那个晚上，不管过去多久他都不会忘记。

那也是一场演唱会，周围的声音太响，他没有听清楚，只能抬起头大声问身旁的男孩说了什么。

男孩没有再开口，倾身用一个吻代替了一切。

而他，则是踮起脚尖去回应。

电话接通，青峰的声音不比他更轻松。

“阿哲.......你终于接电话了。”

“抱歉，太吵了没有听到。”

“我已经回家了，把二号也接了回来。”

二号是他家养的狗，一只黑白相间的柴犬。

“那太好了，我好多天没见到它了。”

“桃子说它这些天有点不高兴，总是抱着你买的小枕头不撒手。”

“我把家里的钥匙放在第二层书格上了。”

“......我看到了。”

“我们在一起多久了？”

“......七年。”

“我们认识多久了？”

“好久了吧……从国中开始。”

“那真是，好久了啊。”

电话那头沉默了，谁也不愿意开口说下一句话。

连沉默他们都在心照不宣，都在为对方的心情考虑。

他轻轻叹了一口气，为了不让青峰听出异常，他闭目用力稳住心神。他最后说，自己需要在洛杉矶住一段时间，一本杂志邀请他做新一期的艺术策划。

而青峰只是说“好”，他说，最近天干，多喝点水。

part 4

人群已经散尽，拼车的也基本满座。黑子拉着行李箱打算沿公路走走，不远处有家俱乐部，老板是他同学，来之前还跟他打包票要请客一醉方休。不想走出去没几步，就被人叫住了。

是鼓手Tiger叫住了他，说得日语。

黑子皱起眉头，用英语问他刚刚是不是在偷听。

他点了点头，表示抱歉：“如果不介意，我可以开车载你一程。”

“那么，小老虎成年了吗？”黑子换回母语，“如果你听了全程，就该知道我不是单身。”

谁知对方丝毫不生气，反而放心了似地点点头；“你明知道我不是那个意思。”

“还有，请别叫我小老虎，你可以叫我Taiga，Kagami Taiga。”

黑子笑了笑，“Taiga”的音节又在他嘴里被仔细品读了一番，他把行李箱递给火神，“好的，小老虎。”

等到窝进副驾，黑子已经困得睁不开眼睛。火神对他这种对陌生人毫无戒备的行为进行了一顿批评，黑子勉强打起精神，说：

“你们和我合了影，发了推，我又在停车场的监控下上了你的车，我的定位被我男朋友完全掌控，而你在偷听前甚至都不知道我也是个日本人。如果你对我有所企图，那你真的就是个幸运的笨蛋无差别罪犯了。”

火神很久没有说过日语了，在他这样冗长且快的语速里没有听懂全部，但还是捕捉到了“男朋友”、“笨蛋”这样的字眼，不由得沉默了一阵。

他从后视镜看到黑子疲惫的神色，把很多想问的话都咽了下去。

黑子在快要睡着之际，听见他用英语问：“那之后你是在哭吗？”

黑子也用英语回答他：“没有。”

他继续问：“那你爱你的男朋友吗？”

黑子抬起眼睛，用日语回答他：“嗯，我爱他。”

part 5

跪坐在茶室的榻榻米上，火神终于明白黑子说“请你喝一杯怎么样”是什么意思了。

这是一家极其传统的日本茶室，客人从单间的入口需要膝行进入。茶室地界狭小，三面都是墙。有的墙上会开设茶窗，虽然现在接近午夜零点，但洛杉矶明亮的街景灯光成了室内除油灯外唯一的光源，竟给人一种开阔感。

黑子看他局促的样子，莞尔一笑：“从没来过？”

“我都不知道洛杉矶还有这种地方啊。”火神打量四周的古玩字画，壁龛中央有一幅挂轴，他看不太懂上面古日文的禅语。

黑子不与他过多言语，他单手撑在小木桌上，饶有兴趣地观赏一旁茶师主持茶道，一时之间只有煮水和打茶的声音。

火神使用了他毕生所学的所有敬语双手接茶，茶碗很小，尚不足他手掌的四分一大。初夏入夜微冷，黑子披了茶室为客人准备的薄衫，接茶的时候从宽大的袖口露出纤纤手腕，火神抿了口茶，抬眼看到了他手腕上的一串刺青，宛如一条青色的盘虬。

一席品茶结束，茶师恭敬地退了出去。火神这才放松了紧绷的肌肉，他用亚麻帕子擦了擦额头，手指不自主地去摸项链上的金属戒指：“我差点就要把这玩意摘下来了。”

黑子依旧看着他笑，却是让人看不出心情。“别紧张，我也想真的去喝一杯，但是之前喝太多了，有机会你可以请回来。”

火神点点头，下一秒又瞪大眼睛问他的意思是不是说可以加个联系方式。黑子这才开心地笑了：“是这个意思，小老虎。”

之后他们聊了很久，从火神的乐队、学业聊到黑子的工作，到最后黑子已然放弃纠正他的语法错误和乱用敬语的习惯，火神反驳他不要总是用长辈的语气批评他，黑子一扬眉毛，说：

“说什么呢，我大你九岁哦。”

“才九岁而已。”火神也毫不示弱。

火神把他送到了酒店楼下，黑子想来想去，还是之前那个酒店自己更喜欢。

分别时，他向火神表示感谢。火神提醒他：“下次请你喝酒的约定还请不要忘记。”

“好，再见。”

Part 6

酒店大堂的值班人员居然还是白天来关心黑子的那位，黑子现已摘了墨镜，柔声向他道了谢，还把打包的茶点赠送给了他们，他笑着说：“You may have some oyatsu to tide you over.”

刷卡进到房间，黑子翻床倒柜地找水喝，他感到喉咙干哑得即将撕裂。一口水喝得太猛，呛进了气道。他舔了舔缺水瘪掉的嘴唇，闷声咳着生怕被人听到。

但其实并没有人在这里。

他这一天也没吃什么东西，胃里空空地，还在敬业地定时蠕动和分泌，搞得他躺也不是坐也不是。想着自己真是狼狈极了，便一阵委屈地昏睡了过去。

第二天他谢绝了火神请他吃午饭的邀约，他明确地说：“大人真的很忙。”

电话那头有学校广播的杂音，黑子猜他已经回学校上课了，便叮嘱他好好上课和练习，不要没事老来撩拨他，说到最后自己也忍不住笑了起来。

谁知火神生了气，说了句那打扰了，不等黑子再开口就掐了电话。

黑子满脸无奈，他放下电话，点动鼠标，把自己刚编辑好的企划邮件发给了对接编辑。他昨晚仅睡了三个小时就又从床上爬起，把之前记录的草稿整理了出来，再翻了几个小时的资料，才终于完成了企划的初稿。

他还想为火神的乐队争取一个专访，他知道这样不合适，于情于理都不合适。但还是在信里假装随口提了一句。

本来他和杂志那边约定的地点不在洛杉矶，而是在佛罗里达州，因为这一期杂志的主题是奥克弗诺基沼泽。他事先预约了当地的导游，时间定在后天。他算算时间，可能今天就需要飞过去。

他去一楼咖啡馆吃了点东西，无聊地翻着社交网络，刷到火神的一条动态，图片里是装点精致的蒲烧鳗鱼饭，用木盒盛装，而配文只有一个愤怒的emoji表情，他看到这不禁又笑了笑，然后手指按了红心。

青峰没有再打扰他，以往他出差工作的时候青峰会打个电话问他有没有好好吃饭，晚上睡觉前会视频通话，每当这个时候二号都会用舌头把手机舔得满是口水，拽也拽不走。

他们算是在吵架吗。

每次吵架黑子都会哭得很凶，不是为了撒娇赖皮，而是真的控制不住地流眼泪。他会用心爱他，就会用心生气，气到发抖的时候就控制不住眼泪。青峰事后还会取笑他如果是珍珠眼泪就好了，这样他俩就都不用累死累活挣钱养家了。

“那还没享清福，我就先被你气死了。”他用拳头捶他。

Part 7

黑子当天退了房间，去找同学叙旧，被问起青峰的近况时，他眼神漂浮避而不答。两人一直聊到晚上，他才打车去了机场，不曾想堵在了路上，从机场附近到下车区走了一个小时。过了安检想给火神打个电话说一声，发现手机被自己玩没电了，只好作罢。

他想火神可能也不是多认真地把他当回事。

飞迈阿密的航班有五个小时，黑子没有再补觉，而是拿出速写本又涂涂画画。这次他的工作是为奥克弗诺基沼泽的保护工作做宣传策划，他虽然只是个画画的，但对这个沼泽地不太了解。编辑回复他的邮件是，这片沼泽地的生态正在因为工业遭到破坏，那里原本栖息着很多野生动物，最出名的就是鳄鱼，但是有研究显示鳄鱼的种类和数量都在减少，结合今年世界环境日的主题“connecting people to nature”*，由此得来了杂志的这期专栏。

编辑还发来了一堆乱七八糟的资料，他读了大半宿，总觉得少点什么，便决定亲自去看一看。

他在纸张的角落画了一只迷你鳄鱼，又画了一头小老虎，老虎脚下踩着一条青龙，青龙则咬住了老虎的尾巴，这本是海陆空三方对决，最后鳄鱼渔翁得利，坐拥王者。

整个画面奇异得像日本鬼怪图鉴。

他没有发觉自己的嘴角不自主上扬了起来。

下飞机后已经第二天一早了，还好是工作日，杂志那边的人接他去了编辑部，这人是土生土长的迈阿密人，经常日光浴造成古铜色的皮肤比青峰的还要浓郁。他看黑子依旧布满红血丝的眼睛，帮他订了个酒店，叮嘱他好好休整一番再着手工作也不迟，他告诉黑子：“反正你的企划书也够编辑琢磨一整天的了。”

他回到酒店，舒舒坦坦地泡了个澡，他在红酒的催眠下晕头转向，倒在床上不省人事，直到天明。

（*是2017年世界环境日的主题）

part 8

保护区的工作人员给他准备了皮艇，他们乘坐小船一路深入，在巨大的落羽杉中穿行，有几棵树龄都超过了50年，洒落下不规则的白色树冠，像耄耋老人的胡须，与黑水沼泽的深褐色对比鲜明。

黑子起初有些畏惧，因为他能清楚地看到美洲短吻鳄隐约游荡的身影，导游安慰他不用担心：“本来鳄鱼就是这片沼泽的几个世纪的主人，我们这些客人只需乖乖地不打扰它们就好。”

他一边拍照一边听工作人员给他讲解保护区的管理简史，感觉这比埋头去啃编辑的资料要高效得多。

沼泽地虽然水体丰富，但是一路看下来黑子仍觉口干舌燥，导游看他总是喝水，告诉他这里有时会有自发性的林火，就是天气干燥的缘故。

他又一次拖着疲惫的身体回到了住处，快两周的高强度轮轴转让他有点吃不消，在床上翻来覆去地睡不着觉。

隔天黑子在编辑部正式露了面，主编之前看过他不少作品，一直很赏识他画里那种自然与野性的气息。经过几天多次地会议审稿和修改，他这个艺术策划的工作才算完成了大半。

就剩下杂志封面的绘制了，主编给了他截稿日期。

其实他已经完成很多了，他比较喜欢先在电脑绘制草稿，解析配色，再从画布上完成作品。

他的主攻专业是油画，所以行李箱里带的也没有多少随身物品，都是颜料罢了。

他开始想念家里的画室。他很少像这样在外地做绘画工作，以前出差不过是实地考察，找些素材。他喜欢家里的环境，他喜欢青峰趁他沉心创作时悄悄从背后拥抱他，他歪过脑袋和他接吻，画室的气味很独特，这时又掺杂了青峰的气味，成了一剂绝佳的饮品。

他从不觉得那是在打扰他，他的灵感只会在一次又一次的肉体交缠中获得永生。

Part 9

截稿日的前一天黑子又去了杂志的编辑部，没什么事，只是闷头画了几天想出来散散心。他一直没有问上次信里提的乐队专访的事情，想着他一个外包人员还是不要过分干预人家的工作了。

编辑部的人都很喜欢他，看到他来也不拿他当外人。

美术编辑朱莉算他一个圈内熟人，走过来揽住了他肩膀，跟他小声透露摄影部今天要给一群年轻气盛的小伙子拍硬照，想拉他在旁边帮忙参谋。

黑子挑起眉毛问她为什么是一群小伙子。朱莉告诉他因为是一个活跃在YouTube的乐队来着，成员都是学生。

“乐队叫Beat on ......嗨呀，采访不是我负责的啦，我只负责视觉管理。”

朱莉冲他一笑。

黑子溜到二会议室门口，从百叶窗缝隙向里面看去，果然是火神。他先是欣慰了一番，看到做采访工作的是谁之后，又开始分析他们乐队专访的页面数和分区。他打心底希望这支乐队不要被埋没，从一个粉丝的角度考虑。

会议室的门从里面拉开，乐队的几个成员并没有注意到黑子，他等着其他三个人走在前面，伸手拉走了火神，跟朱莉使了个眼色，意思是这个人先借他几分钟。

火神被他拽走的时候吓了一跳，脸都快扭曲了，看不出是害羞还是生气。

黑子拉他去了一个没人的走廊，还没等他开口，就被火神一把按住反手往墙上退。

本以为后脑要撞上墙，火神的手比他还快，那只手很大，平时总是打鼓，力气大得没道理。

“你离开的时候，总是一句话都不说吗。”

黑子以为他还在为那天没去吃午饭的事情生气，他本想抬手给他顺顺毛，但是这个社交距离太近了，他有点不自在。

“上飞机前手机刚好没电了。”

“那你下了飞机之后呢，这些天呢？”

黑子看向他的眼睛，不语。

“我那天做了吃的，你还给我点赞了。我以为你真的很忙，所以想着干脆晚饭再做一份，给你送过去好了。我去了酒店，问了你的名字，他们对你印象深刻，所以连查都没查，就告诉我你已经退房走了。”

黑子的眼神这才有了变化，他摸了摸扣在他肩膀上的那只手，攥得实在有点紧。

“对不起，我不知道那原来是你做给我吃的。”

“然后？今天我才明白，连这次宣传都是你给我争取的？”

黑子慌了神，他不想被这么误会。但他又有什么立场呢。

“我没起什么作用，之前我就说过你们很优秀，迟早有人会发现你们的。”

他能看出来火神在忍耐着什么，必须承认，他内心有一种奇妙的恐慌。

“你还记得几年前，乐队刚在网上发视频的时候，你曾经留言给我们吗。”

火神松开他，歪过头揉了把鼻子：“那时候哪有几个粉丝，我们每条留言都会认真读，就像个孩子一样。”

他又看向黑子，哼笑了一声。

“虽然现在也被当小孩儿来看。”

“我看到一条留言，上面写着：‘如果心脏是一个小鼓的话，我希望那双鼓槌能敲在我的心脏上。’”

“你是不是想说这样的话每一个会表白的粉丝都能说出来？那个时候我看到你的头像，不由自主就点进了你的主页。”

“那是几年前？也就两三年吧，那时候你的粉丝比我们现在的都还多。”

“此后每隔一段时间我就会去翻翻你的动态，虽然听起来挺变态的，但是我没有什么非分之想。我只是单纯地觉得，这个人的画……和这个人，真的太好看了。”

火神转身走向电梯，不再看他。

“你难道就不奇怪，哪有官方号会私信粉丝卖票的。”

Part 10

黑子还靠在墙上发愣，仔细想想确实挺奇怪的。他觉得自己做错了，又好像没有做错。

他搭电梯去了楼上的工作间，摄影部为了拍摄效果给乐队准备了全套的乐器，他进去的时候，乐队正在认真地调试设备。

黑子凑到一旁，问朱莉这是要乐队来个现场吗。

朱莉耸着肩膀说反正这房间隔音挺不错，就随便听听呗。

黑子不再搭话，他想，一饱眼福的是你们。

准备工作完成之后，黑子觉得还少了点什么，就从化妆师那里借了个鎏金色的口红和一只眼线笔。

小声和化妆师商量了一下，获得许可后他走到火神面前，火神扭头不看他。他也不知道哪来的力气，掰过他的脸正色道：“别动。”

火神只感觉到黑子的手指在他脸上涂抹着，口红的可可香气和他手腕上的青草味激得他耳朵都红了。

为了表现火神不同于欧美人的肤色，化妆师选了较深的粉底色号。黑子将鎏金色口红轻轻晕染开充当腮红，然后用眼线笔在他两边的颧骨上各画了两条黑色花纹。

“好啦，印度来的小老虎。”

乐队有人起哄说：“为什么不给我们也画一个。”

黑子把化妆品还回去，笑而不语。

乐队选了一首他们早年的作品，歌名和乐队同名，就叫Beat on Fire，黑子想其实可以选一个更出名的作品的。

一曲终了，在场所有人都震撼到了，连乐队的另外三个人都楞了一下。火神在主唱的贝斯收音后临时改了鼓的谱子，本该结束的歌又在他的双手下叫嚣起来。虽然和歌的节奏不太一致，但是转折的地方丝毫不显突兀，让人想继续听下去。他最后独自完成了这段drum solo。

用朱莉的话说：“我差点以为那真的是一头老虎，他的打击乐像老虎的嘶吼。”

只有黑子发现火神的手臂在发抖，他有点太用劲了。

摄影师对镜头捕捉到的照片很满意，后续的所有工作都很顺利。

黑子拒绝了杂志的人请他一同进晚餐，他说自己的画稿还需要再完善一下。

“毕竟明天就截稿了。”他摊手。

楼下等出租的时候火神又追了上来，脸上的妆还没卸掉。

“又一次把同伴丢下找我来了？”黑子看着马路说。

“我不可以吗？”火神问他。

“什么意思？”黑子镇定自若。

“我……不可以吗。”他又问了一遍，没了之前的底气。

“如果我让你问第三遍，你还这么有勇气吗？”出租车停到他们面前。

“我们才认识两天，火神同学。”黑子上了后座，但是没有关门：“但如果是你心里的那个我，或许可以。”

火神不知所云。

“上车。”黑子对他说。

Part 11

黑子把火神领进他的房间，那是个比较大的套房，火神一进门就闻到了股颜料味。

把自己关进卧室前黑子命令他不要碰花脸上的妆，干其他什么都可以。说完就把自己反锁进了卧室。

火神还不太明白他的意思，他觉得自己刚刚冲动得像个混蛋，恨不得给自己一拳，但想到这样可能会碰花脸上的妆，只好收了手。

他坐在沙发上，面前的小桌子上摆了一张相片。

是青峰和黑子的合影，二号那时候还很小一只，趴在黑子的怀里。

火神见过这张照片，黑子曾发在了网上，刚好就是他第一次点开黑子主页时看到的第一张照片。

他早就知道一切都是不可能的，现在发生的就像梦一样。

重新把相框摆好，他不知道黑子在里面摆弄什么，过去好久才拉开门请他进去，房间中央架了一个门一样大的画布。

火神走向前，黑子告诉他这就是给杂志画的封面，由于颜料还没有干透，所以扫描出来的效果不是很好，花了他一点功夫。

他点出pad上的扫描图给他看。

这是一幅奥克弗诺基沼泽地的写实画：画面里分不清是白天还是黑夜，只能看见波光粼粼的黑水沼泽似流动又似静止；落羽杉翠绿的树冠垂下枝叶，参差不齐，错落地争抢着生存空间；有一两株睡莲散落地依偎在一起，仔细看上面还落了一只螽斯。

这些生物的笔触很逼真，但细细品味又能看出来一些怪异之处——

有几棵落羽杉的根从水底冒向水面，径直向上生长；睡莲只有叶，莲花枯萎的花瓣漂浮在水面上；在螽斯惬意地挥动着触角时，角落一只娇小的鳄鱼露出双眼的暗影。

然而最抓人眼球的，是画面中央的一个人。

但那不是真正的人。

火神凝神瞪大了眼睛——那是一个半人半鳄的生物。胸部以下被铁灰色的盔甲覆盖，臃肿且壮阔；尾巴不经意地翘出水面，掀起平静水面上的波澜；如果不看上半身，那就是一条要爬上浅滩的鳄鱼。

但那个上半身的人类，美到无可言说。乳白色的背脊，凸起的肩胛骨，还有皮肤上尚未蜕化的透明鳞甲。一头齐肩的纯黑碎发，在水面的反光下泛起辉光。他的脖颈昂扬，有着优雅的曲线，却歪着头，眼神迷茫，像在寻找什么。鳄鱼的前掌换成了人类的手臂，左手在上空无力地抓着，但只抓到一片黑暗。

直到黑子叫了他的名字，火神才回过神来。

“这是……你画的？”即便他看过更美的，亲眼见到还是不敢相信。

黑子点点头，走到画布前的空床边上。

“那个人，不，那张脸是你自己吗？”

“我没有模特，只好画自己啦，但其实看不太出来吧。”黑子在床上铺开一张黑色的小地毯。

“确实，但我第一眼就觉得像你。”火神放下pad，又走到画布前欣赏了起来。

黑子不理他，他在不断地调整地毯在床上的位置。

火神问他在干什么。

黑子返回到画布前，仰起脸来，认真地说：“这次的画其实有两个方案，虽然另一个被ban掉了，但我还是很想画出来。”

火神眨眨眼睛，表示然后呢。

“现在我有模特了，请问模特愿意吗？”

“你的意思是，我？”

“没错。”

“如果你不愿意，也没关系。”

“可以。”火神说，“这是我的荣幸，只是……”

他脸红了：“……我没什么经验。”

“不需要经验，你要做的，就是脱光你的衣服，单膝跪在那里，直到我结束。”黑子指着床上的小地毯。

？

Part 12

火神没有撒谎，他确实没有经验，脱到上衣后就停止了动作。

“请全脱掉。”黑子说。

火神红着脸又脱了裤子和鞋袜，他拽着底裤边缘问：“这也要？”

黑子点头，他走到他面前，握住他放在胯骨上的手，向下一拽，努力踮起脚。

他炽热的鼻息近在咫尺，喷薄在火神的睫毛上。

“你干什……”

他感觉柔软湿嫩的东西触碰到了他的眉间，若有若无，又好像没有。他听见黑子说：

“谢谢。”

他像没有了灵魂保持着弓身的动作，再回过神，黑子已经回到了画布前。他低头，底裤不知什么时候被拽到大腿根了。

他只好顶着更红的脸背过身去，解放了所有束缚。他跪上床，问需不需要摘掉项链。

黑子看了一眼，说没关系。

进房间的时候窗帘就是关着的，只开了一盏落地鹅颈灯在画布旁边。屋子里的味道不算好闻，尤其对一个非美术专业的人来说，颜料的味道比进门时闻到的还要浓烈。

他按照黑子的要求摆好了姿势，黑子在此之后一直很尊重他，没有再做之前那种事。黑子说，如果觉得闷，可以跟他说说话。

火神才有一搭没一搭地说着，不一会儿就走了神。他自嘲道：只有在这种时候他眼睛里才有我。

不知过去了多久，他看不到外面的情况，只能猜测已经是晚上了。街道上汽车跑过的声音和警笛声在这样静寂幽闭的空间被无限放大。

黑子忽然剧烈地咳嗽了一声，他放下笔刷，转过身子掩面。火神担心他生了病，活动了一下四肢，才觉麻木不堪，只好向后一歪，胡乱扯了什么遮住下身，一瘸一拐地走过去看他。

黑子向他摇摇头，说自己没事，喝点水就好。

他给黑子顺了顺气，但咳了很久都没有好转的迹象。

火神问他要不要先暂停一会。

“没事，你的工作结束了，辛苦了。”黑子看着他说，“剩下的交给我吧，只剩细节需要处理了。”

不等火神回答他，他又说：“外面还有一间浴室，不过只能淋浴，你可以先洗个澡歇一会。”

“然后，就回去找你的同伴们吧，据我所知，你们今晚就要回洛杉矶。”

火神觉得自己被耍了，他生气地问到底什么意思。

黑子的肩膀被他按得生疼，他喘着气说，不要胡闹了，火神同学。

“你还不明白吗，”他起身打开房间的顶灯，“那请你看一眼画吧。”

光线刺激太强烈，火神眯眼转头看向画布，画面的中央多了一个人。

但那不是真正的人。

那是一个半人半虎的生物。和水中的半鳄人相比，他有强壮的肌肉和发达的四肢，皆是人类身体的构造；唯一区别于人的，是他身后耸立的尾巴，尾巴笔墨不多，单一个小尾巴尖最显眼，不能轻易被发现；他单膝跪在浅滩的岸边，抓住了半鳄人抬起的手腕；那双手抚摸着他脸颊上残余的老虎皮毛，眼神也不再空洞无光，像是无声流下了晶莹的泪水。

火神一瞬间心痛极了——他们在接吻。

“这就是我的答案。”黑子无力地说。

“我们仅限于此了。”

尾声

那天黑子急性哮喘发作，住进了医院。

尽管他告诉火神只要吃点解痉药就会没事，火神还是打通了杂志社那边的电话，然后穿好自己的衣服去洗了把脸，拉着黑子去了医院。

黑子在急诊等叫号的时候又起了烧，之后的事情他就记不太清了。

等他从昏睡中醒过来，已经迷糊地不知今天是什么几号了。

杂志社的同事来看过他，主编坐在他床前跟他说封面的事。

“两版稿子我都看过了，我很满意你发给我的第一个版本，之后再改改就能定稿了。”

“那第二个呢。”

“乐队那个小朋友告诉我，虽然不懂咱们行业的规定，但他还是发了照片给我看，虽然和扫描图的效果相差甚远，但也真的惊为天人了。”

“那您决定采用哪版？”

“他也这么问我了。”主编看着他说，“我用同样的问题问了他，他希望，让我放弃第二版稿子。”

“他说，他不想让你为难。”

黑子从睡梦中被人喊醒，那人叫他“阿哲”。

青峰从他住的房间带了换洗衣服来，他今天就要出院了。

黑子低头看男朋友给他系鞋带，“如果只有生病才能让你来美国，我应该早几天生病的。”

青峰把他抱起来，理了理他的衣领。

“你不让我来我敢来吗。”

“下次再这么拼命画画，我就再也不兼职做你的模特了。”

黑子伸手揽住他脖子，亲了亲他的嘴角。

“别呀，你说你错了我就承认我错了。”

“我爱你。”

“嗯，我知道。”

在车上黑子问他看没看到卧室的画，青峰没好气地瞥了他一眼。

“生气啦？”

“没生气。”

“也不知道小老虎后来怎么回洛杉矶的，我这些天给他打电话他都不接。”

“被我吓到了吧。”

黑子从手机相册翻出之前速写本上的涂鸦给他看，“不一定哦。”

因为杂志还有后续的工作，黑子和青峰又在迈阿密住了一周。回到日本的家的两个月后，黑子收到了见刊后的新一期杂志和一封电子邮件。

他点开链接，是奥克弗诺基沼泽国家野生动物保护中心向他捐赠画作和生态基金的慷慨行为表示感谢，并附言说那幅画近期会送到佛罗里达州艺术博物馆展出，希望他能给画取一个名字，并写一份简短的介绍。

他回信说简介就随他们发挥，只要和保护环境沾边就好。至于名字，他写道：

I christened it “Regret”.

-END-

番外一

画正式展出的那天，黑子从同僚那里收到了对这幅画各个角度的赞赏，他接起一通国际长途，是火神打来的。

“你猜我在哪儿？”

“你在看那幅画。”

“有一个小女孩指着我对她妈妈说，画里的那只老虎和我长得好像。”

“我没法告诉她，那只老虎就是我。”

“没关系，那本来就是你。”

“谢谢。你看那期杂志了吗？”

“收到没几天，还没来得急看。”

“那请你一定要看一下我们乐队的专访，好像在倒数几页。”

“好，没问题。”

黑子从杂志后面往前翻，没几页就翻到了他们的文字专访。

有几行写着：

问：听说乐队成立之时并不叫Beat on Fire是吗？

主唱：是的，这个你们都知道？我想这个名字除了我们没有别人知道。最开始是叫Beat on Heart，我们都觉得太押韵有点呆，但是Taiga那家伙怎么都不愿意换啊，生了好几天闷气。

黑子盯着窗外出神，电话不知道何时被挂断了。

番外二 

芒

梦是尖锐的刺，是转动的半宝石唱针。

他是无穷尽的唱片，他的梦是刺痛。

耳旁一阵嗡鸣，蝉声沉沉，午后阳光的触感格外真实。火神是被那股气息唤醒的，带着些微甜腻的味道。他喜欢喝草莓牛奶吗？

不，火神睁开眼睛，那双透白的双手紧握的是一杯香草奶昔。他奔跑过，他在流汗，高温蒸腾了他这个年纪的少年特有的活力。

他身上穿着夏季的蓝色系运动服，半膝的短裤和雪白的T恤，一双小腿光滑到近乎透明。

“你为什么一个人在这睡觉？”他也坐下，伸开腿晃了晃两只脚。

火神张开嘴，却发不出声音。

每当火神尝试张嘴说话的时候，喉咙里就仿佛被卡了鱼刺。自己没法儿跟他对话，火神意识到。

“我还以为这里只有我才知道。”他的声音很清脆，像一支融化的巧克力脆皮雪糕。他把空的纸杯子放到脚边，忽然一阵风，纸杯子咕咚咕咚翻滚起来，水渍在布满颗粒的水泥地上消失得很快。

他颠颠跑过去捡了回来。火神看到他伸出的白色手腕上，条条青色的血管清晰可见。

他又在原地坐下，向里靠了靠，很怕晒的样子。

“你知道我中午会来这里吃便当？”他歪过头，脸枕在膝盖上，烈日灼伤了他的脸，红扑扑的。

火神向前弓起背，为他挡住了一些太阳。

“我画画的自动铅笔丢了，我去楼下找了一中午，应该是找不到了。你不也没去上体育课吗。”

火神低头看见自己身上和他一样的运动服，大了他两号，意外地合身。

“你知道鳄鱼的眼泪吗？他们说鳄鱼的眼泪都是虚假的，我很生气。”他从口袋掏出手帕，攥紧在手心里，手帕上有模糊的灰色印子。

“我和他们吵了一架，然后就找不到我的铅笔了。”

“这确实没什么好生气的。”遥远处有陌生的哨声和叫喊声。

“可是我没有吃人！我的意思是......”

他倔强起来，“只是万一，鳄鱼真的很伤心，真的想哭怎么办。”

“算了，你根本不懂。”他站起来准备离开。

“我是不是太爱哭了。”他背对着火神又垂下了脑袋。

火神看到有一双手从他紧握的指缝里抽出帕子，仔细折好，用最干净的一角拭去了他脸颊的泪水。

“凭什么鳄鱼就不能......真的......伤心地哭一次？”

泪水滑动，浸渍了他的下巴，流进磕破的伤口里，血痂翘起个边儿。

*

黑子睁开眼坐起来的时候，闹钟也刚好响起。青峰正坐在床边穿衣服，听到动静回过头。

青峰看他迷离的双眼和翘曲的发尾，一时觉得好笑：“早上好，做噩梦了？”

黑子摇头，“不是噩梦，我梦到小时候了。”他伸手给青峰打领带，“就第一次在学校天台见到你的时候。”

“啊，那次。”青峰看着他，显然也被勾起了回忆。“我们因为逃课下节体育课被罚了十圈。”

“结果我摔了个跟头，还是你替我跑完的。”

青峰选了一条湖蓝色的桑蚕丝领带，是他们一起挑的，领带比较窄，他打了个好看的交叉结。二号顶开卧室的门，哈着气跳到被子上，颈下悬挂的铭牌晃动得直响，好奇地眼睛在他们二人之间转动。

它两只前爪揪着领带一角，似乎起了玩心。

“而且后来你还帮我找到了铅笔，那时候真不知道该怎么感谢你才好。”他抚平被玩皱的领带，笑着说。

“你那天哭得那么伤心，都语无伦次了，一会把自己比作鳄鱼，一会说什么还不如去吃人，比女生还难哄。”

“原来你还记得啊。”他难为情地捂住脸：“......别笑我了。”

不过青峰读懂了他的心，轻轻拿下他放在脸上的手，捏着他的脸颊说：“世上有一只会真心流泪的鳄鱼，叫哲也；第一个且唯一知道这个秘密的人，是我。”

“可以把心结解开了吗。”青峰问他。

黑子知道自己无需再为那幅画解释更多了，但他不觉得那是心结，而是心上的一根软刺。

“你知道别人对那幅画的解读有很多，我最喜欢的一条是，”黑子圈起他的手指，上面戴了枚戒指，“鳄鱼并不是因为变成人类的老虎将要离开自己而哭泣，那吻是遗憾、惋惜、歉意，它怕自己把那虚假美丽的一面展现给老虎后，使得老虎放弃丛林外的一切可能。”

“但是鳄鱼那虚假美丽的一面，在我眼里是真实的、动人的。”

“因为你爱鳄鱼的一切，连他不为人知的臃肿的灵魂，都爱了好几年。”

“而且还会爱更久。”

-Regret 全文完


End file.
